The VooDoo Blues
by thatwomanlisa
Summary: After the series ends, Jet and Faye are still teamed up and starting to get back to their lives, but when a bounty head they're after makes a startling prediction about a dead comrade, things start going crazy.
1. Conco d’Ora

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

A bright light shines down from some heavenly realm and illuminates a sleeping figure peacefully arranged on a bed. Dust particles floating gently in the air create a soft sparkle around the sleeping man. The man moves his mouth ever so slowly, as if speaking in a dream. His lips form a single word. "Faye."

* * *

Session 1: **Conco d'Ora** (The Tarantella Dance)

* * *

Neon fluorescent lights were so fucking irritating. Faye blinked at the bright and buzzing nightmare overhead, wishing like everything that she had just rolled over and gone back to sleep. Of course, going back to sleep wasn't going to put food on the table and no one else could really go after bounty heads now that…now that… Now that he's gone. _**Damn **Spike! Going off to die when there was still so much left to do! So much left to say._ _And all I could do was make holes in the ceiling instead of…eh… I should have just shot him then and there._ _At least then I'd have some peace about the whole thing. But it's my **luck.** It's my lot in life to be forever aiming at a target that I'll never ever hit._ She winced at her own stupid thoughts and rinsed them away with a smirk. Sentimentality wasn't her thing. That is, it wasn't her thing anymore. She might have been the sort to care at one point in her life, but that girl had long since died. She washed her face without thinking about him again, gave the mirror one last glance and with a wink she headed for the hall, pausing only to flip the switch behind her, turning off the light in the bathroom as she exited. Her stomach growled and she sighed. _My stomach's not the only thing in need of some action, I hate being idle! I hope Jet's got something for me to do.

* * *

_Coffee had been made, of that much she was sure. Since rejoining Jet onboard the Bebop, a sort of pattern or system had formed between the two of them. He got up in the morning and made coffee and she got up whenever she wanted and drank it. _Naturally, I'm not the kind of girl who makes her own coffee, not when there's a man around to do it for me_, she grinned. A chuckle issued from somewhere inside of her. She raked a hand through her messy hair and stretched. She entered the kitchen looking no worse for wear but feeling like forty miles of bad road. 

Jet glanced up from behind his papers. "Ah, so you're finally up?"

Faye made her way over to the coffee pot and helped herself. "Yea."

"Sleep well?" Jet yawned.

"Sure." Faye sipped at her coffee and observed her comrade. "Were you up all night?"

"Sort of, I was doing some research." He nodded to the stack of papers in front of him.

"Oh yea? So, what's the deal?"

"Well, I've got a lead on a real easy one. Decent price too. Twenty million woolongs." Jet shifted in his seat, arranging his papers.

Faye turned around and sat at the table, suddenly looking interested. "Twenty million eh? Alright, I'll bite, who's the guy?"

"No guy, more like **old woman**." Jet held up a photograph. "Madame d'Exelmans. She's a famous fortune-teller; apparently she's got some pretty good connections with the three fates 'cause she's never off on her predictions. Unfortunately for her, they didn't warn her about getting mixed up with the wrong crowd, she now tells fortune for every crime syndicate from here to Mars, and is becoming a real pain for the authorities. She seems to be quite the expert advisor on the comings and goings of police. Anyways because she's so prophetic, no body can get near her unless she wants them to, so she's got quite the reputation."

Faye squinted at the photograph and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I can get in there close enough to nab her?"

"For starters, you've got an unusual history. From what I've read, she's really into dramatics, as far as that all goes so with your past you're a shoe in." Jet poured himself another mug of coffee. "Plus, you've got green eyes."

"Eh? What do my eyes have to do with anything?" Faye frowned.

"There's a bit of a psychic mumbo jumbo about green eyes. According to ancient superstitions green eyes are very important, they contain all sort of keys to knowledge and mysteries and blah blah blah. I don't know Faye, but it says here that she never turns anyone with green eyes away." Jet said impatiently.

"Right and what's stopping someone from getting green eyed implants and passing themselves off as…" She stopped when she saw the sour expression on Jet's face.

Jet stood up. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Sure, whatever. Let's get a move on." Faye waved her hands in a nonchalant fashion. "I'll look over all this information and get my voo-doo dolls out, oh, and pour me some coffee, will ya Jet? Please?" She motioned in feigned politeness.

Jet shrugged and refilled her mug; he observed her momentarily and then left the woman to her paperwork. He headed to the bridge of the ship to map out the flight course. _She's such an actress.

* * *

_

Smoke and incense swirled together creating quite a haze in the room. The hundreds of candles seemingly floating around the old woman blazed steadily. She was hunched over a crystal ball; watery, glassy eyes peered into the orb, unblinking as if she were in a trance. A smile broke across the wrinkled, thin lips. _Ah, yes. The green eyed sleeping beauty will come. She will come at last instead of at once. _The woman sat back into her oversized, high-backed chair and pulled her shawl over her shoulders and cackled. _It is time, it is time. I must prepare.

* * *

_

Next time:

Jet (proudly): Well, we're off! What a great start to the fic!

Faye (pleased): Sure is! Anything that spends that much time on me has got to be good!

Jet (annoyed): I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about the storyline.

Faye (insulted): Fine. Steal my thunder you freakin' dream wrecker.

Jet (carelessly): Whatever. Hey readers, come back real soon, you don't want to miss the next exciting session where Faye gets her fortune told!

Faye (surprised): Hey – what? I do?

Jet (assuredly): Next time, **The Gypsy Rhythm**.

* * *

... See ya next time, Space Cowboy.

* * *

Alright, the first chapter is complete; this will be a fairly short story I think, maybe ten chapter's top. It really depends on the feedback I get from ya'll. Let me know what you think please! lisa 


	2. The Gypsy Rhythm

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Steaming scalding water sprays down from the showerhead as the bare woman leans against the cool, smooth tile, letting the water run its course down her naked back. She sighs and runs her fingers through her sopping hair. "I don't want to do this anymore."

* * *

Session 2: **The Gypsy Rhythm**

* * *

Faye followed the teenage woman down the hall. She smirked. It was just the sort of place you expected to find some crack fortune-teller; what with the gauzy tapestries and thick foggy incense filling the air. The teenager paused for a moment in front of a large tapestry, taking a moment to light a candle that had obviously burned out. Faye squinted up at the large wall hanging. It was a sort of portrait, a woman with large green eyes stood with a large sword hung about her head and a bottle with some unknown liquid in the other. Faye blinked at the tapestry; her eyes were watering from the haze in the hall. She frowned. She had never liked incense, it made her head swim and anyways, she was more of a cigarette smoke sort of girl. 

The teenager opened a door to the left of the portrait and stepped inside, Faye followed. The room was empty. The teenager bowed slightly to Faye and abruptly turned and exited as quickly as she entered. Once alone, Faye examined her surroundings. The room was just as irritating to her senses as the hall had been. Everything was dark and dusty and smelly. She sniffed the air in disgust. A large, overstuffed armchair sat before a small, round table. The table was covered with a variety of flimsy mantles, each bearing some sort of picture. On the table sat some playing cards, which Faye eyed with interest. They weren't playing cards; she rolled her eyes, tarot cards, of course. Next to the cards was an unusual dragon clawed stand which held up a crystal ball. Incense was burning in its stand beside the globe, leaving long swirls of smoke floating in the air. On the other side of the table a long chaise, which was draped with dark and gauzy shawls sat unoccupied. Faye raised an eyebrow and flopped ungracefully on it.

It had taken several days to hunt down Madame d'Exelmans. There seemed to be a million shady fortune-tellers out there, each one as creepy as the next. After what seemed like ages, a good lead was finally given to them by one of Jet's old pals from I.S.S.P. So, Faye put on her craziest outfit, threw on a wig and marched herself into the witch woman's office. She was more than ready to see if her fortune held about two-million woolongs.

The door opened behind her and Faye glanced over her shoulder to see Madame enter the room. She was old and moved like a specter, slowly and gracefully. Faye didn't say anything. The woman seated herself across from Faye in the armchair, and placed her hands on the round table in front of her. Faye sat up and looked at the woman. Her face was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It wasn't ugly, but it gave Faye the overwhelming urge to look away quickly, which she did.

"You have come here to have your fortune told." Madame's voice reminded Faye of a windstorm.

Faye hesitated. "Yea, sure."

"Give me your palm." The woman spoke with authority that Faye didn't much care for, but she complied.

Time seemed to stand still. The woman held Faye's hand squarely in front of her eyes. Moment's passed in uncomfortable silence. Faye's arm began to ache. The woman stared and stared, her eyes widening and squinting as she made soft but unusual sounds. Faye began to wish she were anywhere but in that room. Finally, Madame released Faye's hand and sat back. Faye also sat back and looked uncertainly at the woman in front of her. Silence again filled the room. Faye's head swam with the seemingly overwhelming scent of incense and dust. .

"So, you've come for me at last have you? Well, I can't say that I'm upset about it, at least it was you and not someone else."

Faye reached into her jacket and found her Glock and held it firmly, only inches away from the fortune-teller's head. "How did you know I was coming for you?"

"You can't hide your heart from me; it's all there, in your eyes and on your palm. I know you now, everything about you. You are sensitive, emotional, creative, and found to be moody and from what I see, even impulsive. Your nails give you away as someone who is placid, easy-going, and a yet a dreamer. You have had many ups and downs in life. Life at times has actually been a battle for you, or should I say your lives, for you have had more than one. They are lives that are actually opposite too, one of naivety and innocence, and the other of vice and experience. The good news is that they will join, when you find your completion. You are determined to get your own way, regardless of the consequences that may face you. I should think you have been known to be unscrupulous. So, what will you chose, to take me as a bounty or to get answers to solving all of your struggles? I know that too. Your Mercury finger shows that you are good at making money and that you can be very shrewd, but yet you are wasteful and foolish in spending it. Yes, I see all your tricks. You're highly sexually motivated and use it to your advantage, a highly insensible thing to do which often gets you into trouble, ha ha, yes you get into quite a bit of trouble, don't you? But yet you are able to keep a level head in a crisis. Do you want to know it all? A break in your headline suggests you have had a traumatic event that has had long term affects on your mental attitude; no doubt it was the thing that split your life. You have had many unhappy periods in your life, but if you make a wise decision with me, it will all stop. I saw more, you know. You are in for a shock, but don't worry, it'll be a good shock, which leads me to the last thing I observed. Your marriage line suggests that you may be happy. Oh, you thought he was dead, but he's not! No indeed, he's been struggling, that is for certain, but he's alive. In fact, he's just waiting for you to find him and wake him up. He really is the perfect man for you, you know. You have had a difficult life, but you will be happy to know that I can help you find your true happiness; I can help you find him."

Faye had listened in shock to the old woman's speech, doing as she was told and trying to not miss a word. The woman was now silent as Faye's mind away swam with the new knowledge she had just received.

* * *

Next time: 

Faye (dejectedly): I hate the fact that she made so many ominous statements. Who was she talking about anyways? Damn. You'd better stick around for the next session; I'd like some moral support. Next time we pick up the pace with a **Paso Doble.**

* * *

...See you next time, Space Cowboy.**

* * *

**eh what do you think, was that monologue too much? lisa 


	3. Paso Doble

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

The man scratches his chin and frowns at the sounds of the speaker before him, it's noise fills the room and then suddenly with a loud crack, falls silent. He smacks his forehead in frustration. "Damn it Faye. If I can't hear what's being said, how will I know if you need help?"

* * *

Session 3: **Paso Doble**

* * *

"Help me find who?" Faye breathed her question softly.

"The man who is your happiness, he isn't dead you know. Spike's not dead." The old woman smiled encouragingly.

A pin could have dropped in the room and it would have been clearly heard by both women. Faye's eyes widened and her heart beat wildly in her chest. _What the?_ _Spike…my happiness? Still alive? _

Faye got to her feet in a whirl, she had heard enough. "You're crazy! You want me to help you get out of this mess and you think I'm gonna do it because of a bunch of facts that who knows how you came up with?" Faye growled at the woman, who seemed unfazed by her lecture. Faye looked suspiciously at the Madame "And what do you expect me to do?"

"Just give me an escort out of here; back on earth I have family that will take me in. I can live out the rest of my days in peace and solitude there." Madame also rose. "And in return you will be told everything, as you escort me."

Faye put a hand on her hip, holding the Glock firmly in her other hand and eyed the woman for a moment as the battle for her next move raged inside of her. Finally curiosity won. In a flash Faye replaced her gun and looked once more at the fortune teller. "I must be crazy. Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Faye followed the old fortune teller through the dark and smoky passageways, further towards the back of the building. They paused as the woman made a few comments to the teenage woman that Faye had earlier been following. Faye couldn't hear quite what was being said, but she assumed they were orders on how to carry on business without the main attraction. She put her hands on her hips impatiently tapping her foot. 

"Look, we gotta get going, I have a partner that's gonna start worrying about me."

"There is a time and place for everything." The Madame responded, returning to her walk down the hallway.

At the end, a large door let to the blue sky of the outside, and Faye saw a ship waiting in the center of an enclosed garden. The woman turned.

"That is my ship, you will fly it to the satellite there," she pointed into the northern sky, "I will follow you in your ship and we'll meet there to change ships and there I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Hey, you didn't say anything about taking my ship!" Faye exploded. "How do I know you can even fly!"

The old woman smiled. "But you **do** know I can, and you're going to let me fly your Redtail and you're not going to cause me any trouble, or you already would have."

Faye frowned, but couldn't find the words to fight back. She nodded and soon found herself seating in the foreign vessel headed towards the satellite.

* * *

Faye gripped the Redtail's steering wheel and slammed on the accelerator pad in frustration. _Shit. Damn it! This wasn't how this was supposed to go._ She raised an eyebrow. _Of course it wasn't supposed to be like **this**, **this** is typical, and if anything in my life went as planned it would be the death of me_. _What's **worse** is he tried to warn me, stupid Jet_. Faye's eyes watered as she stared into the artificial horizon in the cockpit of her Redtail. Her mind replayed her previous conversation with him on board the Bebop. He had told her** exactly** what would happen. She rolled her eyes. **He** should have been the fortune teller… 

She had been sitting on the couch when he had attempted to brief her on his game plan. Sitting across from her, he was shooting scenarios at her left and right, testing her reactions, but she would have none of it.

"And what if she… blah blah blah! You're worrying about nothing here Jet." Faye ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not gonna lose my cool."

Jet grit his teeth and crossed a flesh arm over a prosthetic one. _Women could be so damned stubborn sometimes_. "Faye, you don't know what's going to happen! We need a plan B! You gotta think about stuff like this."

"Why? Nothing but the bounty matters!" Faye snarled.

"That's not true and you know it. Every time something about your past flares up you flip out and go chasing after it you're as bad as…" But he didn't need to finish his sentence. Faye's eyes flashed a warning clearly. _Don't you **dare** say it_.

"She can't say anything to me that would rattle me that much. Besides, I know who I am now, there aren't any surprises left for me." Faye looked away.

"Sure there are." Jet wasn't convinced.

"Alright, so, if she says something to me that bothers me so much I can't get a grip, we'll go with plan B, that's fine by me. But we won't need it. I'm in control." Faye rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I know you are. But she's famous for her games; she'll throw you for a loop. Just be prepared alright?"

"Sure." Faye waved a hand in disregard as she left the room.

But **now**…

* * *

_Damn it, I wished I would have listened to him. Ugh, I never thought I'd ever wish **that**. _

Jet's voice came over a com link that opened in a visual screen below her field of vision. "Faye! What the **hell** happened?"

She blinked down at him. "What happened? She threw me for a loop."

"I know that much! But what were you **thinking** letting her go?" Jet's voice shook with just a little bit of rage.

Faye grimaced; she was more than aware of how insane she was going to sound. "She told me some stuff that I think is worth more than the woolongs."

Jet gasped and was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Hey Jet, don't think I'm crazy if I ask you this but…" She faltered, looking for words.

"Go on Faye, what?" Jet sounded serious.

"What would you say if I told you that fluffy haired lunkhead was still alive? I mean, Spike, what if he wasn't dead, you know, how do we really know that Spike is dead?" Faye blurted it out, irritated at the questions and at the fact that she was the one asking them.

"We just know Faye." Jet answered her calmly. "When are you going to be back here?" He changed the subject.

"In about an hour, I need to think." Faye said to the screen before her. "I'm sorry for bringing all that up."

"Alright, well I'd like to know where all that came from, but I've got a pretty good idea. Get back, we can discuss this then. See ya soon." Jet disappeared.

* * *

Next time: 

Jet (unsurely): So, what did she tell you?

Faye (exhaustedly): Awww, do we have to talk about this now?

Jet (nonchalantly): Well, we could wait till the next session?

Faye (tiredly): There we go, that sounds like a heck of an idea.

Jet (determinedly): okay folks, come back next time to hear what the old witch told Faye that threw her for a loop. Next time, **The Lonely Fado.**

**

* * *

**

...easy come, easy go, right Cowgirl?

* * *


	4. The Lonely Fado

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

A white coated doctor checked the vitals of the sleeping man and frowned. "Why aren't you awake buddy? I just don't get it, there's nothin' more I can do for ya'. You're healthy, but just not awake." He brushed back the fluffy greenish black hair and frowned. "Who are you anyways?"

* * *

Session 4: **The** **Lonely Fado.

* * *

**

When Faye had returned it had been so late that Jet decided to let her get some sleep before he questioned her insanity. She had gotten up late; he knew this because she made enough racket while she showered to wake the dead. Something about that thought made him laugh; Faye would be the sort of person to wake the dead. He imagined her standing over some grave and bitching at the poor departed soul to get up and do something. He grinned; they were such opposites, she and he. He of course, had risen earlier than usual and was in the kitchen flipping pancakes when she stumbled in and barked for coffee. He didn't acknowledge her.

"Jet! What gives?" She snarled.

"You're a lousy bounty hunter, **that's **what gives. That was 20 **million **woolongs you let get away. No, you not only let her get away, you helped her! You helped 20 **million** woolongs get away." He said. "Now, start talkin'. What'd she say to you?"

"She said that Spike was my happiness." Faye poured herself a mug of coffee. "And, that he was still **alive**."

Jet had raised an eyebrow of disbelieve at her first statement, but at the second he dropped the plate of pancakes on the floor with a crash, ruining the whole batch. Faye frowned.

"What?" He stared at her, jaw dropped.

"Way to go, **now** what are we gonna eat?" She rolled her eyes.

"She said…that… that Spike's still alive!" Jet placed a hand on his face is dismay. "And you **believed** her?"

"Yea, I do **believe** her." Faye stood up and headed for the door. "So, you'll excuse me if I'm not out and about today, I think I'll make an exception and do some research today."

She exited the room and left Jet to his ruined breakfast and ruined peace of mind.

* * *

Faye was laying flat on the floor, staring at the computer screen on the table with an eyebrow raised. She groaned. _Of all the times to be without Ed, she's always a pest when you don't want her, but when you do… I hate navigating on the web, this just isn't my thing._ Faye eyes narrowed at the window before her she replayed the news cast from that day, the day she felt her heart die. 

"Mass chaos ensued on Mars today after the destruction of the major drug syndicate, the Red Dragons. As we are told by one insider, a coup d etat was staged and was in fact successful, however, a former member of the syndicate was somehow involved in the assassination of the newly self-appointed leader "Vicious", leaving the syndicate leaderless. The death toll count is, at this point, 76 confirmed dead and the hospital has given us the number of 24 wounded. The names of the dead are as follow; Wang Long, Ping Long, Sou Long, Shin…" The reporter rambled on through the list of names as Faye absently blew at a strand of hair that had fallen in her eye. Suddenly she paused the recording, rewound it for a moment and listened again. "...Blasé, Spike Spiegel and..." She again rewound. "Spike Spiegel and…" And again. "Spike Spiegel." Faye closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"All right, so you think he's head huh? Well who the hell confirmed all these deaths?" Faye spoke to no one in particular. "I mean, why didn't they call **us** to identify the body huh? Who else around there would? What a load of** shit**." She rolled over onto her back and covered her face with her hands.

"**I** identified the body Faye." Jet's voice came out of nowhere.

She sat up in shock. "You…you **what**?"

"The day after he left, they sent me some pictures of some of the corpses, and there he was. He's **dead** Faye, as a doornail." His voice shook with compassion as he tried to make her understand. "You gotta believe me, it was the **hardest** thing I ever did, seeing him there like that, and you outta know I've been through some pretty hard shit."

Faye didn't look at him. "You should have let me see him."

"Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to."

"You're **wrong**!" She shouted, getting to her feet. "What if you were wrong? What if you saw someone else, someone who looked like him?"

Jet frowned. "Get a **grip** Faye." He stepped towards her and took her shoulders in his hands as she hung her head. "He's dead Faye. He's dead. He's dead."

At least the tears that had never come before came pouring down her cheeks. Faye went limp in her pain and suffering as Jet held her in his arms, slightly uncomfortable that it was him doing the holding, but doing what he felt was his friendly duty. In the end, he carried her to her room and laid her out in her bed. Throwing a cover over her, he turned and walked away, letting her grieve in private.

He walked back into the living room and stared at the computer for a moment. "I know he's dead and yet…and yet..."

* * *

Next time: 

Jet (hesitantly): Well, that was slightly awkward. But you know, maybe I **should** look into this; I didn't actually see him in person…eh, who knows?

Faye (weeping): Aw, Jet, **really**? You would do that for me?

Jet (irritated): Not really, but I'd do it for me. Next time, Dead** Man's Zydeco.**

Faye (hotly): Gee, what a **swell** gentleman you are.

* * *

See you Space Cowboy…

* * *

Well, I've got an option at this point, make it short and sweet, like maybe 3 more sessions and we're done, or make it long and drawn out, probably closer to 10 more sessions. What do you think? lisa 


	5. Dead Mans Zydeco

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

The man sat in frustration in front of the bright screen, frowning at the files before him. "Well, she did her research, it's true. I guess the only thing left to do is see the grave for myself." He moved to close the windows on the screen when a new message blinked before him merrily. "What the? Eh? Ed!"

* * *

Session 5: **Dead Man's Zydeco**

* * *

Faye stood there, gun in hand, struggling to control her breathing. He was leaving. He was leaving** her**. He was leaving **now**. It hadn't meant anything after all, all the things they did together, all their experiences, they meant nothing. Her hand shook. "Why do you have to go? Are you telling me you're going to just throw your life away!" 

He spoke softly. "I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I'm really alive."

It was as if her heart was made of glass. It was as if her heart was made of glass and **he** was holding it. It was as if her heart was made of glass and he was holding it, but only to drop it on the floor and let it break into a million pieces. He turned and walked away.

She fired the gun, unloading every round into the emptiness of space. But it didn't matter. He was gone.

She ran back to the living area and threw herself on that stupid yellow couch. Jet hadn't said anything to her, which was really for his own good. She had cried for an unknown amount of time. _I finally know, now that it's too late for me to do anything. How typically tragic this is._ She sniffed and wiped her cheeks dry. At least he had attempted to make her understand, even if it was too little, too late.

…

Faye winced at the blinking light of the clock before her eyes. _Stupid dream_. She had overslept again. She rolled over and stretched out her legs, her left leg charlie-horsed and she growled in frustration. _What a way to wake up_. No doubt Jet would have something to say about it. She rolled her eyes. _Frankly, I just don't give a damn._ She had dreamt of Spike again, relived **that** day in her sleep. She sighed and pushed herself up. She stood and stretched again, then gathered her things before she headed to the bathroom.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Faye tossed on her traditional yellow get-up and followed her stomach into the kitchen. It was empty. She frowned. _Where is he?_ She grabbed a sandwich and began searching for her missing comrade. 

She found Jet sitting in the darkness of the operations room; he was blinking at the flight plan before him with disinterest. When Faye entered the room he grunted a welcome and nodded at the plan. She bent over it and frowned.

"What's this? **Earth**? Why are we going there?"

"We've got someone to pick up." Jet didn't look up.

"What? Shouldn't we be more concerned about getting to Mars?" She turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I figured we could use some assistance with the footage of those bodies. You know who the best person to sniff out a scam over the net is?" He raised an eyebrow.

Faye frowned slightly as she contemplated his question. "Well, I would say Ed, but…" She paused and looked down and Jet who merely nodded.

"Bingo."

* * *

He had landed the Bebop not to far from the appointed wharf. They had to walk a few docks over to find her. But sure enough, the figure of a teenage woman could barely be made out in the morning fog. Jet quickened his pace, but Faye lingered behind, smoking her cigarette and yawning. Jet squinted to make out the creature that seemed to be pawing at the girl. He grinned. 

"**Ein**!" He whistled.

The dog whirled around in a circle for a moment before leaving the girls side to run to Jet, who bent over to pet the dog. Seconds later he was laid flat out on his back, as the teenager had been only seconds behind the dog. She was now sitting happily on his stomach and grinning like mad.

"You missed me Jet! I missed you Jet! Ein missed you Jet! You missed Ein Jet!" In the most playful voice imaginable she sang her words and giggled enthusiastically.

Jet gently removed her from on top of him and shook his head at her, smiling. "Hello there Edward, it's good to see you and Ein."

Edward stood back on her heels and peered at the older man with an expression of confusion. "Where's the Faye lady?"

Faye stepped out of the fog, dropping her cigarette onto the dock's wooden floor. She smiled. "I'm here Ed."

"**Hurray**!" The teenager bounded over to the woman and wrapped herself around her. "You missed me Faye-Faye! I missed you Faye-Faye! Ein –" But she couldn't finish her sing-song greeting.

"Yes, I know. It'll be nice to have another, er, _female_ on board." Faye turned and headed back towards the ship. "But we really ought to get a move on."

Edward raised her eyebrows in surprise. The sun had begun to rise and the sky was clearing up, making it easier to see. "But who are we missing? Spike-Person isn't here?"

Jet and Faye looked at each other in surprise. "What are you talking about Ed? Didn't you know that he died?" Jet blinked at the young woman.

"Oohh no, no, **no**. Someone doesn't know what Ed knows!" She grinned and skipped along the dock towards the ship, Ein following her and barking.

"What's going on here Jet?" Faye growled at Jet.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You got me."

* * *

Next time: 

Faye (frustratedly): Seriously, this storyline is pissing me off.

Ed (coyly): Faye-Faye's getting angry…ooohhh….

Faye (angrily): Look here sister, stop being so childish, you're too grown up for that sort of nonsense and I can't stand it!

Ed (joyously): Oooh! Faye-Faye's mad! Ahh! Scary!

Ein (happily): bark!!

Jet (calmly): Alright all you cowpokes, come on back for the next session where we put together another piece of the puzzle and figure out what Ed knows that we don't. That is, unless Faye happens to kill her first. Next time, **Variations on Fusion**.

Faye (vehemently): WHICH MAY VERY WELL HAPPEN **BEFORE **WE GET TO THE NEXT SESSION!

* * *

…See ya next time, Space Cowboy.

* * *

Alrighty, we've got the crew almost completely assembled…guess who's next? lisa 


	6. Variations on Fusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

The nurse bent over the sleeping man and frowned. She looked up at the doctor who was opposite her, also bending over the man. "So, you're **sure** it's him?" She asked. "Well, that's what the little lady said, of course, she **did** seem a little off, but we'll find out the truth soon enough." He scratched his head. The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't see that it matters, he wouldn't know what was going on anyways."

* * *

Session 6: **Variations on Fusion

* * *

**

Faye tapped her foot impatiently as she stood before the bathroom door. Ed had been in there for over an hour. She frowned. It was official, she disliked this new aged Edward even more than the young one, if that was possible. She rolled her eyes and began to pace. _First Ed blabs about knowing something no one else knows, and then she insists that she has to bathe before she can talk with anyone about her exclusive knowledge_. But this torturous waiting was getting out of control.

"Ed! I'm not getting any younger out here!" She shouted through the door.

"Faye-Faye can't get much **older **either!" Ed's laughter came through the door. "I'm almost out, out, out!" She splashed.

Faye's eyebrow twitched in frustration. That was the final straw.

She turned abruptly and headed for Jet and his stupid bonsai trees. He** had** to do something to stop this. **No one** needed to take that long of a bath.

* * *

"But Jet! Be reasonable! Listen to me, I'm a woman, I** know** these things! She's just being **difficult**!" Faye couldn't believe how abstinent the man could be. "She's wasting time and it's **not **because she's dirty! Women don't have **that** many extra parts to wash! Come **on**!" She whined. Jet had flatly refused to remove Edward from the bathroom and had attempted to walk away from the pesky female who was bugging him about it. Faye had chased him down the hallway pleading with him as best as she could. He had found himself in the living room and was sitting on the couch listening to her complaints. 

"Faye, just relax." Jet frowned.

"Relax? How can I, knowing that little brat has very important, very valuable, and life or death information!" Faye stamped her foot.

Jet rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. "You're such a drama queen. What do you want me to do? Pull her out of the tub?"

Faye nodded happily. "That would serve her right!"

"I'm not going to do that Faye." He crossed his arms and shook his head.

Faye would have protested further, but at that moment the young woman in question entered the room. "**Ah ha**!" Faye pointed her finger. "You're washed up now, so talk!"

Ed grinned madly and flopped down on the couch. "I **am** clean now, squeaky clean and minty fresh!" She stopped grinning and an expression of seriousness spread like a wave across her face and reflected in her voice. "Now, let's get down to details!"

* * *

Two hours later both Faye and Jet were slack jawed and staring at the teenager who had just finished her story. 

"Er, so, what you're telling us is, that you left us only to end up sitting all alone in some space port off of Mars after your father forgot about you again, where one day you just happened to stumble into the same hospital that a comatose Spike was hospitalized and that you just happened to be the person kept them from flipping the switch on him?" Jet looked confused as he recapped everything Ed had just said in one breath. Of course, her retelling was so full of sidetracks and simple babbling that it took quite some time to get it all told.

"Yes!" Edward clapped her hands together gleefully.

Faye slumped down on the floor and put her head between her knees.

Jet blinked down at Faye and sighed. Ed was now bouncing around the room singing about how what was once lost had now been found. Jet cleared his throat and reached down to pay Faye on the head.

"You gonna be okay?" He frowned.

"Jet, just tell me that everything she said was all just a figment of her over worked imagination and I'll be **dandy**." Faye moaned.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Jet said.

Faye's head shot up and a look of shock spread across her face. "You're **serious**? We're looking into this?"

"Of course we are. It doesn't make much sense to ignore her story. We've known Ed for a long time now and I've known her to be a little **odd**, but not a liar. Agreed?"

"Sure." Faye got to her feet. "But let's just not too excited about this, okay? I mean even if her story is true, it doesn't mean much. People who are comatose aren't usually the most interactive people."

Jet frowned at Faye. "Hey, what happened to the eagerness to solve this Spike mystery? I thought you wanted to see if he was all those things she predicted."

"Yea right, like I'd believe anything a quack fortune teller said." Faye answered smugly. "I'll be in my room, see ya."

Jet shook his head in frustration. "**Women**!"

"**Yes**! I am one! **Wooooah-man**!" Ed bounced back in front of Jet who smiled and shook his head again.

"Yea, and living with two of you is almost two **too many**."

* * *

Next time: 

Ed (excitedly): **The fairy tale ending**! Yes, the fairytale ending is near your **rear**! We can find the Spike-person and then we'll all ride off into the sunset with guns blazing and saddles blazing and hair blazing! Don't miss the next session, where I, Ed comes to the rescue of a certain someone with fluffy green hair and –

Jet (irritated): Enough Ed, give the nice readers a rest! Next session,** Groove in Person.

* * *

…See you soon, Space Cowboy. **

* * *

don't be alarmed everyone, Ed was just being silly when she was talking about the fairytale ending, it's not ending yet. I just couldn't get her to say anything else. She can be such a brat sometimes… lisa 


	7. Groove in Person

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

The stars sparkle brightly through the view screen as the young woman leans her cheek against it and grins. "Closer, closer here we come! Wakey wakey! You can't hide anymore Spike-person." She sits up and away from the flat glassy surface. "Won't she be glad to see you? Yes, she will!"

* * *

Session 7: **Groove in Person**

* * *

He hadn't slept well. So instead of wrestling with his covers he sat there on the damned yellow couch. That **damned** yellow couch that not so long ago a certain man sat on, and frankly, the man's ghost still lingered. Jet rubbed his temples in a circular motion, groaning softly. "Damn headaches." He leaned back against the sofa's back and shook his head. It was going to be a long day and he knew it all too well. A voice behind him cleared softly and he turned and nodded to a frustrated looking Faye. It appeared she hadn't slept well either. 

"What's on your mind?" He questioned.

"To tell you the truth, there's so much on my mind my head could have its own weather system." She grinned and walked into the room.

"When did you get a sense of humor?" He smiled up at her.

"Since I got my fortune told, that's when." Faye flopped down beside him and sighed. "Oh Jet, what are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do about what?" He looked over at her.

Faye smiled. "I left out a few details about my encounter with Madame D'Exelmans."

"I figured as much." Jet grunted.

"I didn't know what to do with her information, so I decided to look into it myself." Faye paused, shook her head and continued quietly. "She said that he was alive, and comatose. She gave me all the information, where he was, the name of the hospital, the room number, everything."

Jet stared into the wall across the room and said nothing.

"I didn't know what to do Jet!" Faye's voice became more earnest. "I **knew** he was dead. **You told me** he was dead!"

"Don't get hysterical Faye. It's not an issue. Just tell me what she told you." Jet closed his eyes and commenced rubbing his temples.

Faye hung her head. "She said that he wasn't killed that day. That they only wanted us to **believe** that he was."

"Who is 'they'?" Jet asked.

"She didn't for sure; I think she meant the syndicate though." Faye answered.

"I thought the syndicate was destroyed, but it doesn't matter. Keep going."

"Alright; she said that he was in a coma. That he was, er, waiting for me."

"Waiting for** you**?" Jet frowned.

"Waiting for me…" She sighed.

Jet groaned in frustration, he had heard enough. He got to his feet and began to walk the length of the room. After a pause he spoke. "Alright Faye, that's just about all I can take. Maybe you should tell me the whole story this time and not put it off anymore."

"Alright, but just sit back down Jet, I can't handle you pacing."

Jet sat back down as Faye continued her story. "I guess I should start at the beginning, from the moment I met her, right?" Jet nodded and Faye continued. "Well, she read my palm and had all these things to say, things like my past. Jet, she knew a lot about me, just based on my hand. The funny thing is, she was right. Almost every word she said was accurate. She knew about my life on earth and my life in space and how different they were and she knew about my attitude and everything! So when she told me that Spike was 'my happiness' and that he wasn't dead I kind of lost it. You can't blame me can you Jet? If she knew that much about me, then, maybe she was right about him, maybe he isn't dead, right? So I asked her, if he isn't dead, what happened, right? And she started telling me everything, starting from the moment he left the Bebop that day. He went to Julia, Jet, he went to her and she died. That's what made him go to the syndicate, he was avenging her, I think. At least, she let me think that. It was Julia's death that drove him to do it." Faye paused and looked up at Jet.

Jet rubbed his chin and frowned. It wasn't shocking news to him, all things considered. He had figured that much that he would go to her, **his woman**. "Like the tiger-stripped cat and the white cat." He shook his head.

"What was that?" Faye looked up at him with confusion written on her face.

"Never mind." He smiled. "Keep going."

"Well, she said that he was trying to see if he was alive. Jet, don't you remember? That's what he told me! How could she have known that, huh? How?"

Jet shook his head and said nothing. A pregnant silence filled the room. At last, Faye finished her story.

"Well, she said that he killed them, that he killed them all. But it cost him a lot. I didn't believe her, but she gave me this." Faye held up a crumpled piece of paper with some scribbled words on it. "She said he was here."

Jet took the paper and read it. "Alright, I'll ask Ed if this is the place." He moved to walk away but she reached out and caught him by the arm.

"Wait, Jet! Do we really want to do this? What does it mean if he's still alive?" She blinked back the tears that showed her vulnerable side.

"Don't worry Faye. We'll be careful." He smiled.

* * *

Next time: 

Jet (calmly): Well, it's been a pretty wild ride so far, what with voodoo fortune tellers and the not so dead and the returns of old crew members…who knows what'll happen next?

Ed (excitedly): I think I know! I don't think I know. I don't –

Faye (angrily): Hey! Shut up Ed! Why don't you act like a lady!

Jet (irritatedly): Faye, why don't you show her how a lady acts?

Faye (smugly): Well, I was just going to I'm sure! Alright all you cowboy and cowgirls, come on back next time when we find or do not find that which is missing…

Jet (calmly): That's better. Next time, **Smooth Timing**.

* * *

…see you, **Space Cowboy**.

* * *

Sorry about the recap of this chapter everyone…I'm just laying down the groundwork for the next chapter… lisa 


	8. Smooth Timing

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

The gentle beeping of the ventilator echoed in the almost empty room. The man lay flat and unmoving on the hospital bed and the old woman stood at the foot of his bed, as still as death. "You sleep as she slept, that is to say, beautifully...but shouldn't you be waking up? Isn't it about time?" The old woman rubbed her hands and laughed softly.

* * *

Session 8: **Smooth Timing

* * *

**

Faye had never much liked Mars. There was just something about it that irritated her, rubbed her the wrong way, or whatever. She had always just cowboy'd up and ignored the feeling before. But standing here in front of the hospital was a new chapter in the world of dislike, as far as she was concerned.

It looked like something out of one of those old horror films from earth that Ed had stumbled across on the net. It was dark and foreboding, like an enchanted castle. Jet stood beside her and took a deep breath. Faye knew what he was going to say.

"Save it Jet, I'm going in there with you." She waved her hand as if to dismiss his idea.

"You didn't even hear me out. Faye, you don't have to come, if he **is** alive and comatose, there's nothing you can do." Jet tried to reason with her.

"Right…like there's anything **you** could do either." Faye glared up at him.

Jet sighed. "Alright then, let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Excuse me Miss, we're looking for a man who's staying here...er …well, we think we're looking for the man...we just need to see if he's who we think he is... he's in a coma? Room 924, which way is that?" Jet leaned against the front desk where a pretty red-headed woman looked up from her computer screen. 

"I'm sorry, can you describe him? And are you a relative?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jet's face went blank and Faye shook her head in frustration._ The idiot! He's going to ruin everything!_ She nudged Jet out of the way and leaned over the desk herself. "Yes, you see, I'm his wife and this here is his brother. We just found out he was still alive, there was a terrible accident some time ago and we were told he was dead, well, you can imagine the shock we suffered when we found out he wasn't! Please, won't you help us? We really need to know if he's my husband! Green hair, slightly discolored brown eyes and he's about this tall" She indicated Spike's height with her hand. "...please, can you just tell us where room 924 is." Faye smiled as sweetly as she could after just telling that many lies.

The receptionist nodded. "I knew someone as good looking as he was had to be married. You should know, when he was first brought in here, he was definitely too far beaten to be alive, it was a miracle that he survived at all. Those thugs had his number for sure, and they must have robbed him too because he didn't have his ring on." She had pulled a map out of a drawer and was using a marker to indicate the correct path to the room. "Just take the elevator to the 4th floor, then down the hallway to this set of elevators and up to the 7th floor, then over here to the last set of elevators and up to the 9th floor. Then it'll be the hallway to the right and the 3rd door on your left." She smiled. "I'm glad you finally came for him, maybe you can wake him up."

Faye, who had long since stopped smiling, nodded glumly and taking Jet by the arm, headed towards the directed elevators. She breathed out a heavy sigh as the doors closed them safely inside the elevators. "Oh god, what are we doing Jet?"

"We're investigating." He stared straight ahead of him as the elevator gave soft dings acknowledging the floors that they were passing.

"Why am I here?" She said, this time a great deal more softly.

"Because you need him, that's why."

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Faye stepped out after Jet. They paused and looked around them. The hallway forked left and right, they took the right hallway and counted the doors. One, two, three… Faye breathed. 

"Well, let's jam." Jet winked down at Faye.

"Right." She smiled up at him.

They opened the door.

* * *

Ed sat in front of the computer screen, blinking with interest at what she had found. 

"What do we have here?" She cocked her head to the side and squinted. "It is a message for Faye-Faye?" She glanced slyly about her and scanned the room. "Ah! But there is no Faye-Faye here! So!" She smiled as she tapped gently on the keyboard and then giggled in excitement as a new window opened for her.

* * *

There was no mistaking that man. It was Spike alright. He was just laying there, flat on his back, with several machines blinking around him, conducting the life that flowed through his veins. Faye blinked at him in confusion. She was lost. 

It was Spike. But, it **wasn't **Spike. Spike was lazy alright, but not, **that **lazy. He wouldn't just **lay** there! He would **wink** at her, or make some **snide remark**. But** this** Spike made no sound, except the beeping of his ventilator. Faye blinked again, but this time found that her eyes were leaking. She took a breath that seemed staggered. She felt Jet put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't look at him. They stood in a stunned silence for several moments.

"...It looks like your gypsy was right after all." He murmured.

"And Ed was too." Faye whispered.

"Right…I guess we owe her an apology… Faye, I..." Jet struggled with his words. "I guess the next thing to do is to talk to someone in charge. I'm going to see if I can find a doctor. Are you going to be alright if I leave you alone here?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be fine." Faye still didn't look up.

"Alright then, I'll be back." Jet turned to leave. "It's going to be alright Faye, don't freak out of me, okay?" When he received no response, he left the room quietly.

Faye leaned in closer to the sleeping man. She frowned. "Spike! You **lug-head**! I** told** you not to go, didn't I? I knew nothing good would come from it and **now** look at you! Spike? Are you listening to me?" She leaned towards the man until her ear was very near his mouth. "Nothing? You've got **nothing** to say for yourself!" She leaned back away from him and stared at him. The room fell silent again, except for the steadfast machines. She studied him. His hair had gotten longer, but the nurses had obviously kept up his clean shaven face. She watched his chest rise and then fall in an unnatural way, and blinked hard. From somewhere inside of her a small voice spoke. _He's alive, sort of pathetically, but **alive** nonetheless. _She blinked again, her damn eyes were leaking again! But he was alive. _If only there was something I could **do**. _She looked carefully at him again and squinted at the machines. "The Spike I knew didn't need any of that stuff. **Spike**! **Wake up**! Enough of this being lazy Spike!" She leaned in again, speaking loudly in his ear. But she received no response. "Spike! Do you** hear** me? I need you to wake **up**! I **need** you to… I need you…. I **need** you?" She gasped at her own words. _I d_o? _But who am I kidding, **of course** I need you!_ "Spike, what do you need me to do!"

* * *

Next time: 

Spike (slowly): Don't you think it's about time that I…

Faye (gently): Shh! Next time:

* * *

…see you real soon **Space Cowboy**…

* * *

eh…I'm winding down…lisa 


	9. A Dizzy Improvisation

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

The soft glow of the computer screen filled the room with its luminescent light. The young woman hunched over the screen and grinned madly to herself. "This is a funny, good thing Ed has here! Yes! Ein! Do you know what I know?" She turned to the corgi beside her and patted it violently on the head. "Let's call Faye-Faye!"

* * *

Session 9: **A Dizzy Improvisation

* * *

**

Faye stood over the sleeping Spike with her hands on her hips, chewing softly on her lip. If there were one thing in this world she hated, it was a situation that was out of her control. She sighed. "Oh Spike. What the hell happened to you?"

As if in answer to her question, Ed's face appeared in a panel in the wall, proving that she could hack into just about any system. "Hello lady!" She grinned.

"Ed! **What** are you doing? Haven't you got any respect for the sick?" Faye frowned.

"Too true! Is that **Spike-person**!" She peered behind Faye to Spike's bed.

Faye nodded. "Yea, but he's out cold so don't bother trying to talk to him."

"You should wake Mr. Armstrong up!" Ed bounced around behind her side of the communicator waving her arms about.

"Who's Mr. Armstrong?" Faye arched an eyebrow skeptically.

"He is!" Ed pointed at Spike. "That's what the **mail **said!"

"What mail? Ed! What the **hell **are you talking about?" Faye growled.

"**Your** mail! From the spooky gypsy lady!" Ed flailed her arms again and suddenly dropped her voice to do the best impersonation of the gypsy she could. "So now you've found your love. Your task is very simple, so don't screw it up. He's waiting for your kiss my dear, so give it to him gently and he will awaken. When he wakes, you must take him away from there quickly and you should call him by an alias. I called him Louis Armstrong; I thought it fitting that he takes the name of a man who changed the world in his own small way. But now my dear, keep his name safe, there are those who would love to get their revenge on him." Ed paused now to look at the shocked expression on Faye's face and she squealed with excitement. "You're going to kiss Spike-person!"

Faye turned her face away smugly. "I think I've had just about enough of your bizarreness Ed. I'll see you later on the ship." She leaned over to the screen and pressed a button, ending the conversation. She turned around and stared at the body on the table with a nervous expression. "Kiss him? Louis Armstrong? You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head, smacked her palm against her forehead and silence again filled the room.

* * *

After some time spent waiting, the doors opened and Jet entered with a doctor. Faye eyed the doctor; he was short, fat and smiling. He was the sort of man you could picture feeling right at home in a red suit and a fluffy white beard. Faye wasn't sure she liked it. Jet said something to him and he laughed merrily, holding his stomach and shaking slightly. Faye smirked. The doctor marched across the room and took her by the hand and began speaking quickly. 

"Well now! I see, I see! You must be the lovely Mrs. Armstrong!" He laughed. "The nurses will all be heartbroken for sure! They were all hoping he was single until his grandmother came by last week! She said you'd be coming as soon as possible and what'dya know! You did show up!" He wiped his eyes and continued. "Now, you'll want to know all about his injuries hmm?" He grinned at Faye who merely blinked at him and turned to Jet who had confusion all over his face.

But Faye was quite the actress, and didn't miss a beat. "Oh! Why, yes! I am Mrs. Armstrong, eh hem, and I am quite concerned about his medical conditions. What can you tell me about him?" She batted her eyes softly.

"Ah! Well, it's all fairly basic. By all medical understandings, he should be up and moving by now, so, we're all baffled. But lemme tell you, when he first came in, whew! We didn't think he'd make it through the night! There wasn't a piece of flesh on his body that was uninjured! Let's see, the more important details are that he lost an eye, but no matter I promise, don't get concerned, we replaced it." He patted Faye on the shoulder as she gasped at his news. "You'll never even notice, I promise! We matched 'em up really good, don't worry!"

She smiled at the doctor. "Oh, I'm sure you did a fine job." She turned to Jet. "His brother and I were just wondering about the, er, the bill?"

"Eh? But, didn't you know? His grandmother paid the full thing last week! She even paid for this whole week, saying she didn't know when you'd come for him!" The doctor shook his head. "She was a really sweet lady."

Faye's jaw had dropped, and for once she was utterly speechless.

Jet finally decided to speak up. "Well, that's great and everything doc, but what do you recommend we do with him now? We'll need all this stuff right?"

Now it was the doctors turn to look confused. "Well, **no**? I thought that…**wait**…his grandmother said you had some sort of cure?" He looked at Faye and frowned.

"I have some sort of cure? Are you **sure** she said that?" Faye blinked.

"Yes, she said you could wake him up, I've been waiting with bated breath to see you do it, so please don't let me down!" The doctor put his hands on his hips.

Jet stepped towards Faye and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

_Oh great, if I ever see that gypsy woman again I'm going to kill her. _Faye frowned.

* * *

Next time: 

Faye (timidly): Well…looks like I'm going to have to pucker up and…

Jet (shocked): Are you telling me that you're going to!

Spike (sluggishly): Hey! Shouldn't I have anything to say about this?

Faye (determinedly): **No**, nobody asked you! Eh hem, next time, **Soul Progressions**.

* * *

…**wakey wakey** eggs and bacy…

* * *

…so, when I wake him up, how much longer should I make this thing? We're already on the 10th chapter….hmm…lisa 


	10. Soul Progression

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

The sun shines brightly over a small, thatched roof hut that stands on a pure, white shore. Crystal blue waters beat softly against the sand echoing their tidings along the beach. An old woman sits beneath a palm tree and she sips on a beverage held in a coconut shell. She smiles and cackles gleefully. "You have given me such a beautiful ending to my life Faye. Let me give you a beautiful start to yours. Kiss him."

* * *

Session 10: **Soul Progressions

* * *

**

"Er, Faye? You're grinding your teeth." Jet placed a concerned hand on the frustrated woman's shoulder.

She looked up at him with an unreadable expression. How could she tell him what the crazy gypsy had done? The doctor had looked from Jet to Faye and from Faye to Jet expectantly before he piped up again.

"We were so excited about him having visitors that we did everything we could to prepare him for you! We shaved him and brushed his teeth this morning." He grinned. "Of course, trying to comb that hair isn't worth the fight, but we tried." He laughed.

Faye did her best to smile through her teeth at the doctor who was holding his sides. "That's very kind of you."

"Well! I'd do anything for the woman who can wake a comatose man!" He winked at Faye and grinned again.

At that, Faye frowned and shot a frustrated glance at Jet. "Listen, doctor, I'm afraid that… you've got…" She stopped. Telling him now that he's got the wrong idea, that she couldn't do anything for Spike was going to be hard. But seriously, people don't miraculously wake up after being kissed. That wasn't reality. She sighed and looked at the confused expression on the doctor's face. Of course, really, what would it hurt to give it a try? It's not like it would kill anyone. "You've gotta give me some room." She smiled bashfully.

And with every fiber of her being protesting her actions, she turned to the comatose man and took a deep breath. Jet would never let her forget it, of that she was sure. And of course, it wouldn't work, so he'd make fun of her. And there was also the issue of what would happen after the doctor found out she couldn't wake Spike up. She sighed.

"Here goes nothing!" She murmured to herself as she bent over the sleeping man.

She paused and looked at him. He looked so peaceful and rested, like he was off on a cloud somewhere, dreaming. She blinked at him; if he **were** dreaming, it would probably be a dream about Julia. She frowned_. I can't **believe** I'm doing this._ She closed her eyes and placed her lips directly on his.

It wasn't like the sort of kiss she would have expected from Spike. Of course, his lips were warm, but motionless beneath hers. Motionless and passionless and… and… **wait**. _Did he just move?_ Her eyes flew open, but her lips kept their place. Suddenly, she was sure, he was in fact moving. He **was** kissing her back! Her eyes widened. This kiss was more like what she would have expected. He leaned up into her kiss and suddenly opened his mouth slightly, attempting to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes tightly and followed his lead. His actions made her heart beat wildly in her chest. The old woman! The gypsy! She **was **right! He was **kissing **her! He was kissing **her**? Would that mean that he was **awake**? Her eyes flew open again and locked on to a perfectly matched pair of soft brown ones.

Somewhere behind her, Jet gasped. _Oh great,_ she thought weakly, _this is all I need, a live audience. _She pulled herself away from the man she had just been kissing and stared at him. He stared back, unblinking and motionless. She glanced up at Jet and the doctor, who both stood slack-jawed at the miracle they had just witnessed. The doctor was the first to find his words.

"Amazing! His eyes are open!" He moved over to Spike and peered into the monitors above him. "Well, I've seen some things in my day, but that beats 'em all!" He turned back to Faye. "Holy smokes! What do you have on your lips woman?" He smacked his forehead in disbelief.

"Er, well, it's just…um…" Faye shrugged nervously.

From the bed Spike groaned. "Th – that's not what I…expected to…wake…up to…"

All three people turned to the man who had spoken with various degrees of surprise. The doctor stared, bug-eyed. Jet raised both of his eyes and gave a small, knowing smile and Faye placed her hands on her hips and shot daggers with her eyes at Spike. "Just **what** is **that **supposed to mean mister?" She growled.

Jet smiled and turned to the doctor. "Doc, I think you and I should discuss a few things outside." He nodded his head towards the exit. The doctor nodded in disbelief and the two exited without another word.

* * *

Alone again with Spike, Faye suddenly felt very warm. He was looking at her with such an expression, she couldn't read it, and she hated that fact. "Well? You could at least thank me; I did after all, wake you up from a coma!" She raised a smug eyebrow. 

"You did?" There was a pause before he continued. "Thank you…then." His voice was much quieter.

She looked at him cautiously. "Do you feel…er, **how **do you feel?"

"Honestly? Alot like a bag of shit." He managed a smile.

"Oh." Faye blanched a little and looked away as she felt a new wave of embarrassment wash over her.

"But Faye, it's not because you kissed me." He said even softer.

Faye looked up at him in shock. "I didn't think…"

"Nevermind." He said quickly. "I think you'd better tell me what's going on."

* * *

Next time: 

Spike (calmly): It's a difficult thing, waking up from a dream and knowing that you'll have to create an entirely new world for yourself. It's a matter of knowing that you can never go back to once was. No more dreaming. From this point on, you're alive. Yes, even now, you are more alive this moment that you've ever been in your past existence. Next time, **So Avant Garde**.

* * *

…good morning **Space Cowboy**…

* * *

Well…honestly, what man would complain about waking up to Faye Valentine? None that I know… lisa 


	11. So Avant Garde

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

To be honest, when Spike opened his eyes, Jet was shocked. Of course, he hadn't known what to expect when Faye announced she was going to kiss Spike awake. He first thought she was kidding and seeing her bend over him was unbelievable, but seeing his eyes open was staggering. He had watched her face very closely, and she was just as shocked as he was. He hadn't wasted anytime getting the doctor and himself out of the room. He had needed a moment to regroup his thoughts…

* * *

Session 11: **So Avant Garde

* * *

**It took some time to get Spike up and 'moving', if you could call it that. Being comatose for so long had taken its toll on his body. Movement was painful or in most cases, it simply didn't come. With an arm around Jet and another draped over Faye's shoulder, he moved carefully to the Bebop's waiting open hangar. Edward and Ein were hopping around in circles, bouncing in anticipation. Faye had to all but snap at the excited pair to keep them from knocking the helpless Spike to the ground. 

"**Hey**! Stop that you two! Get inside and out of the way; I don't want to see you again until later, you can mess with him then!" She growled at the excited pair.

"Be patient with them Faye!" Jet shook his head at her.

"Well, if Spike weren't so heavy I probably wouldn't complain!" She scoffed.

"I'm back five minutes and you're already calling me a burden? I can't help it, you try being in a coma and then getting up and jumping around…" Spike rolled his eyes.

Jet and Faye carefully entered the living area and gingerly maneuvered their way down the stairs with Spike between them. Once situated in his usual spot on the yellow couch, Spike closed his heavy eyes. Jet frowned at his friend's action. _He's already exhausted… _The room went quiet.Faye looked from man to man with a nervous expression and then gave her usual careless shrug and excused herself from the room, with some excuse about needed to clean up. Jet nodded to her as she left and turned to look back at Spike. His eyes were still closed. _What are we going to do with him? _As if in answer Spike opened his eyes and locked them with Jet's from across the room.

"So, what's been happening while I've been gone?" He said evenly.

"Well, you know, chasing down bounties and trying not to pull out what little hair I have left." Jet laughed. "Things around here have been crazy. Ever since we got Ed and the dog back Faye's been moodier than ever."

"Oh yea?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "You were working with Faye alone for awhile?"

"Sure, I couldn't really leave her alone could I? She really went off of the deep end there for awhile, after, well, you know." Jet shook his head and Spike nodded briefly. "She told me once that she wished she would have shot you then, that day, instead of letting you leave."

Spike looked away and didn't say anything so Jet continued. "Last week we got a good lead on a pretty fat bounty and she went after it."

Spike looked back at Jet. "The gypsy woman from the hospital?"

"Yea, Madame d'Exelmans was her name. A crazy French fortune-teller who was causing trouble with her predictions, there was a 20 million woolong price on her head. Apparently she knew how to orchestrate fate; she had all the syndicates in a vice. But she turned out to be quite the character."

"Seeing as she paid all my bills, I understand why." Spike nodded.

"Right, well, she told Faye that you were still alive. It was really due to her curiosity that we even found you. Well, that an Ed, who somehow located you too. But it was mainly Faye, she wouldn't give up, even when I identified what I thought was your body that day."

"Are you telling me that Faye, our little troublemaker Faye, Faye who runs away from challenges,** Faye** wouldn't give up?" Spike said skeptically.

"You got it, of course, I can't quite figure that out but..." Jet frowned slightly. "Get some rest; I'll fix something to eat. I'm sure you've missed my cooking."

"Yea, **right**." Spike arched an eyebrow and grinned.

* * *

Faye sat in the bathtub with a leg swung over the rim and poked at the bubbles surrounding her. A nice evening of pampering usually calmed her right down, but for some reason, her heart was still beating at the speed of light. She'd survived yet another brutally emotional day. She sighed. 

_I guess it only makes sense; after all, I just brought someone out of a coma! _But she knew she wasn't kidding anyone. She frowned. _Well, I suppose it isn't that I brought someone out of a coma; it's the person that I brought out of the coma._ **Spike**. _Or, maybe it's the way that I brought him out of the coma. _She sighed again and ducked her head under the steamy water, feeling her pores tingle. _Oh well, who fucking knows what to do with all this?

* * *

_

In the living room Spike sat alone and reflected. _So, I'm not dead then. _He chuckled. _Big deal! So I'm not dead but so far I haven't really been living either._ His eyes narrowed. _Faye kissed me and something about it brought me out of my coma. _He blinked thoughtfully. _Something about it brought me out of a coma that doctors couldn't bring me out of. Something about Faye?

* * *

_

Next time:

Spike (coolly): Well, what are you gonna do now?

Faye (irritably): Huh? How should I know?

Spike (aggressively): Yea, I suppose it's asking too much for you to know something.

Faye (angrily): Hey you jerk! Is this the thanks I get for waking you up? I mean, really!

Jet (authoritatively): Calm down you two! Geez, can't you speak to each other without fighting? I gotta get outta here! I'm going to leave you two to yourselves!

Spike (blandly): Leave us alone? This should be interesting… Next session, **Down The Third Stream.

* * *

**

… **See you soon, Space Cowboy.

* * *

**

Eh…I don't know what I'm doing now…help help! We've got a writer down! I repeat! We've got a writer down! I gotta get some inspiration soon or… I don't know what… lisa


	12. Down the Third Stream

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

At first there was no getting Ed off the floor. She had fallen asleep in the hallway and hadn't bothered to pick herself up and actually get into bed. But Jet was persistent; he had plans for the day. "Get up Ed!" He nudged her again. "Ed's too **tired**!" She moaned and waved him away half-heartedly. "Get** up**! We've got something good planned today! We're going to see your dad?" Jet hoped the offer would wake her up, and it did. She sat up sleepily, nodded and breathed heavily into Jet's face. "Alright Jet-person, I'm awakey-wakey. We can go!" Jet raised an eyebrow. "Right, but first we need to brush your teeth…"

* * *

Session 12: Down the Third Stream

* * *

Faye couldn't get comfortable. For some reason her skin felt too tight and she couldn't position herself in a way that might lessen the discomfort. She sat up in bed and took a deep breath. The air seemed thick, hardly acceptable for the space environment. She looked out the window. _Earth._ She sat back in her bed and sighed. Apparently Jet made some last minute vacation plans and forgot to mention them to her. _Typical._

She grabbed her usual get up and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to talk with Jet again about what their next step would be. She washed her face. Things were too quiet on board the ship this morning. _It **is** morning, isn't it?_ She glanced at the clock that hung above the bathtub and smirked. Jet had installed it there a few months back as a reminder to her that bathing shouldn't take more than 30 minutes tops. It was early, 4:30 am. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She had two options, go back to bed and toss and turn or go sit in the living room and wait for everyone to wake up.

* * *

The living room smelled of smoke, but was pitch black. She paused in the doorway and blinked into the darkness. A small, red circular flare of light hovering above the couch alerted her that someone was up at this hour; someone was up, sitting on the couch and smoking a cigarette in the dark. She hesitated and sighed. 

"Good morning." The person spoke up to her figure in the door. It was Spike.

"Er, yea, morning." She squinted in the direction of the voice.

"Are you coming in or not?" He didn't seem to care either way.

"I didn't think anyone was up." She didn't answer his question.

"Yea, Jet, Ed and the dog left about an hour or so ago." Spike cleared his throat smugly.

"**What**? At such an ungodly hour? Why'd they do that?" Faye's voice rose.

"Search me."

Faye let out an exasperated growl. "For crying out loud, we'll **never** get anything accomplished if he goes off and leaves me here with…" She stopped.

"Leaves you here with?" Spike spoke softly.

"Nevermind." Faye examined her shoes.

"Are you coming in or **not**?"

"Sure. But I can't see a thing. You mind if I turn on the lights?" She felt the wall beside her for the switch.

"Whatever."

She flipped the switch and blinked her eyes to focus them under the lights. Spike was sitting in his usual spot on that damned yellow couch. She swallowed. He was sitting there shirtless, with a towel slung over his shoulder; he was leaning over with his elbows on his knees and smoking away. He had a hint of sweat still on his body, like he'd been working himself hard. No doubt he had merely been trying to walk; his body was still recovering from the coma. Faye didn't move, she was still debating whether she wanted to be in the room alone with him or not. She frowned. _How can he still look so good after just laying around in a bed for so long?_ He looked up and his matching brown eyes looked into her with a question. She frowned and flipped the light off. _Any other man, any **normal **man would be flabby and weak looking. It just figures that he'd still have good abs_.

"I think I prefer the dark actually." She took the stairs down into the room.

"Suit yourself." Another red glow indicated that he had just taken another drag from his cigarette.

She positioned herself on the couch about a foot or so away from the smoking man and leaned back against the couch.

"What're you doing up at this hour?" He yawned.

"I was just wondering that myself." She shrugged.

Silence again filled the room. Faye cleared her throat, but Spike was the first to speak.

"Listen Faye, about what happened," He reached over in the darkness and laid his hand on her leg, just above her knee. Faye jumped.

"Er, don't worry about it Spike, we...we don't have to talk about it!" She gushed and struggled to her feet, trying to free herself from his touch.

"Settle **down** damn it! You didn't let me finish," He growled as he too jumped up and took her by the shoulders. "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine by me. But I don't have alot of energy to work with here, so don't make me waste it by chasing you all over the damn ship! I only have two questions anyways and they won't hurt you Faye, so you're gonna **hear** them and you're gonna **answer** them!"

"**Okay**!" Faye bit her lip in frustration. "You don't have to **yell **at me." She peered up into the darkness at the figure before her. He had dropped his cigarette. The thought of picking it up for him crossed her mind, but she doubted he'd accept her help at this point.

They both fell silent and the gentle hum of the ship filled the emptiness of the room for a few moments. Spike realized that he still hadn't released her; he stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders and only inches separating them. He sighed. He knew now that he didn't want to release her, or maybe he couldn't. Was it because he would lose his balance and fall without her steady form to hold himself against, or was it simply her?

"I've been thinking," He said, finally breaking the silence. "It comes down to two things; the first thing leads to the second." He paused and felt Faye nod her head. "How do you **feel **about what happened?"

Faye strained her ears to hear him, her heart was beating quite loudly in her ears and a sudden strange buzzing seemed to fill her mind. "How do I feel about what **happened**?" She repeated the question, stalling for time. "I don't really know. I guess I'm surprised I had that sort of effect on you and, I don't know, I'm glad you're alive and not dead." She paused. "Spike, what are you going to do now that you're back?"

The silence returned. "We're not talking about me Faye. I'm waiting for an answer to my question, and then we can discuss my plans. How do you **feel** Faye? I don't want to know surprised you are but what your heart is telling you. Did you miss me?"

Faye felt her throat tighten up. "I did," She whispered. "I did miss you." She tried her voice again, trying to sound stronger. "I missed you a lot actually."

"That's what I thought." Spike said softly.

Faye felt her body tense. _What sort of reaction is that? _"I don't know why that matters though, I mean, who **cares** right? You went after your woman and didn't care about whether I would miss you or not!" Faye shrugged free of his hands and turned away from him.

Spike reflected on her reaction for a moment before he began laughing. Faye turned around again and squared her shoulders angrily. "What's so **funny**?"

"You are," He continued to laugh. "You think because I left that day I didn't care about you?"

Faye froze and her eyes widened.

"Don't be ridiculous, Faye," He said, his voice suddenly serious. "Guess what my second question is."

"I...I'm sure I don't know what you could possibly want to ask **me**." Faye muttered, but at that moment the communication system alerted them of an incoming message and the room was filled with a new light from the computer. Faye turned towards the screen and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Next time: 

Jet (laughingly): Oh boy things were sure getting tense there for a moment!

Spike (irritated): Geez who the hell is writing this? If I have to stand there for one minute more…

Jet (seriously): Hey, relax; I'm sure there's a good reason for all of this…

Ed (suspiciously): Who was that on the monitor anyways? Someone for Ed?

Faye (calmly): We'll all have to wait until the next session… Session 13, **Vocalese Time**.

* * *

Still kicking…

* * *

I guess I've still got at least one more chapter left in me… lisa 


	13. Vocalese Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Two figures, one of a gangly teenage woman and the other an older man stood on a bridge overlooking a gently flowing river. "Edward is **bored **now!" The teenager flopped down dramatically and swung her legs over the bridge, dangling them in the morning light. "This is **no **fun!" She turned with a look of desperation to the older man standing beside her. "Jet-person, we're going back to the Bebop-bebop now, right?" The man shook his head. "Nope I think our partners need some space, so we're gonna give them just a little longer."

* * *

Session 13: **Vocalese Time**

* * *

The light of the message filled the room, both Faye and Spike blinked at the intruding message. "Greetings, young lovers." The familiar voice echoed out of the speakers and the familiar face on the screen smiled. Faye instantly frowned and placed her hands on her hips, striking a pose that dared anyone to talk to her. "I just thought I'd check in on my little ones and see how kismet has played itself out. I'll be waiting for your response, please call me right back!" The screen fuzzed in completion and the screen went black again. 

Once again, in the silence and darkness Faye breathed heavily as her mind raced. _What was she doing contacting us? And her, of all people calling in at a time like this! And why, oh why did she have to call us that! No doubt he'll wonder what that was all about! _Faye held her breath and waited. But to her surprise, Spike didn't say a word. She could sense him, he was still in front of her, but he wasn't moving, he wasn't doing **anything**! She blinked, what was **wrong** with him? Was he already too exhausted to deal with anymore?

"Do you know her, or how to contact her?" He finally spoke, his voice sounded rough and slightly panicked.

"Er, no, that is to say, not **really**." Faye frowned in confusion.

"Not really huh? That **figures**." He sighed. "If I want anything done, I'll have to do it myself."

"You know how to contact her?" Faye was shocked.

He didn't answer but a few taps on the keyboard and the familiar face was on the screen again.

"Ah! So you got my message! This is good! The lovers have **finally** come together!"

"Huh." Spike smirked at the screen, obviously unmoved. "What makes you think we're lovers?"

"My dear Mr. Armstrong, there are some things that even the very old can **plainly** see." The voice laughed.

"Right." He paused and gave Faye a moment to speak, when she didn't he turned and addressed the screen again. "Well, I'm kind of busy right now, what did you want? I'm not gonna lie to you** old woman**, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and I'm not sure, but I think you should have left it that way."

Before the old woman could answer, Faye turned abruptly to Spike. "**What**? You mean, you mean to tell me you **know** her!" Faye pointed a finger at the screen.

"Sure, she's my grandmother." Spike shrugged.

"**Seriously**?" Faye paled drastically and dropped her jaw. "**You** have a **grandmother**!"

"**What**? Am I not allowed to have family?" Spike threw up his hands in a shrug.

"Sure Spike, you can have a family, but I guess I always figured they'd all come out of **little green pods** or something... I mean, **she** can't be related to **you**! Not **that** woman! She's the…she's the…the crazy **gypsy**!" Faye shouted furiously.

"What? She's… Oh no." Now it was Spike's turn to pale he turned to the monitor. "Grandma, **what** have you been doing?"

"Something you should have done a long time ago Spike. You run and you run from all those who love you and this time, well, I suppose I made a little wager with fate." The gypsy grinned widely.

Spike bent over the monitor and growled aggressively at the old woman. "You see? This is why I took off! You did the same thing to my mother, you meddle and pry and mess with shit that's **none of your business**! **Why** can't you leave well enough alone!"

"Because Spike, you were **comatose** and she was **heartbroken**! Shouldn't someone have stepped in?" The old woman screeched back, matching his temper and proving their relationship.

"Oh **really**! And that makes **you** the ideal candidate? **Damn it!** This is what I mean about women with attitudes!" He threw his hands up in the air and turned furiously from the screen. His body swayed a bit, proving the delicacy of his current condition. Faye stepped forward to help steady him, but he waved a hand towards her, commanding her to stay where she was. He was obviously either too furious, or too proud to accept any assistance.

They all fell silent and an awkwardness that Faye had never known filled the room. She stood planted in the same position, tensely watching the two hostile family members glare into nothing. She considered the screen and the woman's face. Now that she knew the truth, she could see the resemblance. She took the moment to examine Spike. He had a grandmother, and he mentioned his mother? _Spike has a **mother?**! _Faye shook her head. _Or maybe, he **had** a mother._ He had never said anything about his family before,_ but of course he would have to have family,_ it was only natural._ Just because I've lost my family doesn't mean everyone else has too._ But she had never thought that his family would ever come into play, they never had before. She looked at his face, the expression was so intense she could barely read it; it was a mix between anger, confusion and perhaps pain? She had never seen him like this, _er, except for that one time that we ran into Andy,_ but aside from that he had never acted so upset. In fact, he was so emotional and expressive at this moment she just stood there silently watching him.

"So, what did you do?" He spoke quietly to the screen.

"I'll admit it was a risk and my chances of success were small, but I **had** to try. I got some serum from 'the fates', at quite the price I might add, and then I administered it to you, oh and made sure that it would take effect while your little lady here was in the hospital room with you. The timing was a challenge to figure, but end the end it **couldn't** have worked better!" Spike's grandmother grinned.

"I see." He glared at the old woman. "Then you've done enough, thank you so much, grandmother." He leaned over and turned the screen off, ending the conversation. He then turned to Faye who stood slightly slack jawed and frowned. "**What**?"

"It wasn't my kiss that woke you?" She blinked.

"I guess not." He winced slightly.

"Then that means...that means that...you didn't need me...you don't..." She stopped and stared at him momentarily before fleeing immediately from the room in what could only be described as a sobbing mess.

"Damn it!" Spike shouted into nothing.

* * *

Next time: 

Spike (hysterically): DO YOU SEE! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I HATE THESE NOSY, PAIN-IN-THE-ASS WOMEN!

Faye (irritably): Hey what do you mean "these" women? You asshole!

Old Gypsy/ Madame d'Exelmans /Spike's Grandmother (wisely): Next time we'll have to see what happens when you put two very upset, very passionate people together. Come back for more! Next time, Session 14, **The Ragtime Jig**.

* * *

What have you done **now**, Space Cowboy?…

* * *

Oh wow! I am very, very, very, very, VERY sorry that it took me so long to put this up! The truth is, I've just moved from Missouri to Kansas and frankly, the move did me in! Plus there's the finding a new job thing that takes it out of me too! So basically, I was wiped out when I got home and not really in the mood to write, especially when I didn't know where the hell the mouse was…somewhere in a box somewhere…it was very sad So, anyways, sorry about the delay! Forgive me? -lisa 


	14. Ragtime Jig

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

"So you see, the man is essentially caught between Scylla and Charybdis. He's still afloat, but who knows how much longer that'll last." The woman stopped and waited for a response. "Well that **does** it. You can't argue when things make sense." Jet rubbed his forehead with his forefinger and thumb and silence came over the table where the trio sat. Ed considered the old woman across from her thoughtfully. She cocked her head to the side, squinted and frowned. "So what you mean is…that…Faye-Faye is a **sea monster**?" The gypsy laughed at the young woman's conclusion of her explanation. "Well, **something** like that." Jet nodded in agreement. "She can be fairly fatal when she's angry, and from the sound of it, I bet she's pissed. But don't worry about them, and don't worry about us Ed. Spike'll have to do some fancy footwork or he'll get the boot; and if he succeeds they'll be happy and if he doesn't, well I guess things will kinda go back to... but let's not worry about that. You and I will be just fine without having to pick up after them …" The young woman nodded her head slowly, still allowing Jet's comments to sink in. "But we will see them again, right?" The older woman smiled. "Yes, you can count on it; cat's **always** come back…"

* * *

**Session 14: The Ragtime Jig**

* * *

Spike winced. _How typical_. He couldn't move, literally. Faye had stomped out of the room and moments after her dramatic exit, his strength had left him. At first he had wobbled momentarily, but then toppled onto the couch in a matter of seconds. In truth, he had initially wanted to follow her, but he knew he hadn't the strength to chase after her. Upon reflection of his situation, and for the first time in his life, he was **glad** to be too weak to move, he wouldn't have had the words to say if he had caught up with her anyways. So he sat there on the damned couch, waited to feel strong again and scowled. Things had gone from bad to worse. 

_All right_, so he admitted, _there has always been a physical attraction between us._ _The way she prances around wearing next to nothing, what straight man wouldn't be aroused?_ She was like a live-in porn star, day in and day out, of course that didn't make her anything but sexy. And sexy was great, but it wasn't enough to make her "the one". Until that day, when he overheard her telling her story to Ein... Spike grunted a laugh and shook his aching head. _For the first time I saw her as a real woman, someone who had feelings and a soul. That was when I realized that she was just a sad woman. Faye Valentine was just a sad woman who had been shit on **a lot**_. He figured then that he would go easier on her. Make her feel more like she belonged or whatever. And then came the day when she had given him the message from Julia. If ever a man's heart were pulled in two different directions..._Ah_, _but that was then_. So much changed, so quickly after that. And hadn't it been for her? He'd been haunted by Julia, he had to go to her, there were no other options. But hadn't he realized all too soon that Julia had never been meant for him? And hadn't he always known she was just a ghost, a treacherous, beautiful but unfaithful ghost? And after feeling her treachery and knowing she'd been with **him**… After seeing her dead there, hadn't he realized that it never was Julia? She had never been the woman that he really wanted!

But now what? He rolled his eyes. _If this isn't irony **nothing** is_. _I wake up from a coma to a situation that is out of my control and to circumstances that I had nothing to do with._ He smirked. _Well, I think I'm beginning to understand a little of what she went through… _But the real mess was that the meddling of others caused her a great deal of pain. _And she put herself on the line. _He shook his head. Spike had always considered himself a reasonable man, intelligent and understanding... but her **naivety** was beyond him. _She actually believed that she had some sort of power over me. She believed she was special._ What a slap in the face it must be to know that you're nothing important_. Well, she **is** important. Just not like she thinks she is… So here we are._ It was typical of Spike's life, the one woman that he wanted; the only woman that he wanted was totally beyond his reach. Sure, she may be in the same ship with him, but was billions of light years away from him in every other way. She was obviously furious with him. But it wasn't really his fault, none of this was. _There has to be a solution. What? What the** fuck** do I do?_

"Damn. I need a drink." _But the truth is, I didn't pull her into this, I didn't **ask** her to kiss me! _"No, she did that all on her own_." And then she stomped out of here with her attitude, all teary eyed._ "How like a woman to allow her emotions to get the best of her." But to know that she's upset because of her **own** actions is the worst part. Spike struggled to his feet and steadied himself. _What I ought to do is give her a good talking to. _He laughed. "No, what she really needs, is a good slap."

* * *

Meanwhile, Faye had raced through the ship and finally flung herself on her bed in her room. _How humiliating! _She sobbed and rubbed at her eyes, smearing her mascara. _How embarrassing!_ At first it had been a romantic adventure...but now... Sure, she couldn't deny that she had always had a bit of a crush on him… He was just one of those men that you couldn't **help **but be attracted to; he was cool and careless, and dangerous. But he was more than that, and she knew it all now. _Julia._ That woman didn't seem so mysterious or threatening anymore, once they had met Julia just lost her power, in a way. And didn't he deny that she was 'his woman' and didn't he say something about caring for **her**? And why not? She'd been living on the same ship with him now for ages, she'd worked beside him, and she'd sacrificed for him... And wasn't his grandmother a gypsy, and isn't that the same thing as a Romani? And wasn't she the very soul of a Romani? _**Yes**_! It worked; they should be able to relate so well to each other! 

But now what? Even if he did care for her there was no sympathy for her situation! Faye had known in the back of her mind that miracles don't really happen, and now, she knew she was right. _I've got to be the stupidest woman alive!_ _To think that **I **would 'break the spell with a magic kiss'…_ _Come **on **Faye!_ _Life isn't a fucking fairy tale; he was in a medical condition that couldn't be altered by mere physical touch! You should have known it wasn't your own doing! _She sat upright on the edge of her bed and wrapped her arms around her body. _What an idiot I am! I would never have done such a dumb thing if it hadn't been for **her**. It was all the trick of that fucking old gypsy! Some trick! What a **bitch**! _She raked her fingers through her hair and slid them slowly down her neck._ She had to tell him in front of me! And_ _he just stood there!_ _He didn't do anything! He didn't** say** anything!_ _I'm never going to live this down! He will laugh at me and make fun of me until the day I die!_ She shook a little at the realization. _And…he'll tell Jet…and they'll all laugh at me… Oh god! _She slowly got to her feet.

"I'll be damned if I let that happen. This is **not** my fault!"

She glanced that the mirror across the room from her and sighed at her reflection. She was a mess. _I honestly don't know why I'm reacting like this. _She wiped the tears away and smoothed her cheeks dry. _I mean, **I'm** not the one with the crazy grandmother._ She paused and reflected on this new epiphany. _No… I don't have any crazy relatives at all… _But **he** does. She smiled at her reflection and walked over to the mirror to freshen herself up. He was the one with the nutcase relatives who play with people's heads and mess with people in the hospital. She grabbed her make-up bag and rummaged through it. It was like a…what were they called?_ Soap opera_? She applied a new coat of lip-gloss. Well, it was **his** entire fault no matter what. She'd challenge them to have done something different if they had been in her shoes. _That's it! _The best way to avoid anyone embarrassing you, or catching you when you've got your guard down, is to quickly divert their attention. _Don't play defense, play offense._

"Didn't he tell Jet his grandmother died before he was born?" Faye placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "So that would make him a liar." She stiffened. _Well, that's one strike against him anyways. "_And if I'm not mistaken it was him grabbing me... like that... in the dark, and not the other way around..." _So why am I hiding and crying in my room? "_That's right! **He's** the bad guy - what I ought to do is go in there and slap him upside his cocky, self-absorbed head!"

* * *

One Last Time: 

Faye (growling): Ugh! You are such a **jerk**! You just wait until I get my hands on you!

Spike (snarling): Bring it on **Romani** - in case you haven't noticed I can handle crazy gypsies just fine.

Faye (hissing): You haven't seen **anything **yet!

Spike (coolly): Well, maybe we will next time: **An End to the VooDoo Blues.**

* * *

**...One Last Time Spacey Little Cowfolks... **

* * *

I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up! I've just been totally overwhelmed with work and life and stupid stuff -- I couldn't even think about an end to this thing. But I promise you won't have to wait that long for the final chapter! I've already got it all planned out...SORRY EVERYONE!! lisa 


	15. End of the Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my fourth official fan fic and my first Cowboy Bebop fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

**Session 15: An End of the Voodoo Blues**

* * *

Faye stood before her door, in seconds she'd be in the hall and moments after that, in the room where she'd left Spike. The room where he would be waiting… She swallowed. _**Okay**__, here's the plan. First I tell him that his crazy granny and his lies have finally been the straw the broke my camels back. Then, I tell him that he's cocky and self-absorbed and completely worthless and how thoroughly embarrassed I am at ever feeling like I miss him or ever cared about him. And then, I leave._ She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "That's all I have left to do… that's all I** can** do." The door slid open on its track and Faye stepped across the threshold with the wrath of one hundred angry samurai.

Spike had taken five painstaking steps towards the hatch that lead the hallway before it occurred to him that eventually she'd come storming back into the room so he'd be better off just waiting and conserving his energy. He returned to his couch and moments later, the wench entered the room. He raised an eyebrow at her but did not move. _**Yep**__, just as I suspected_, he thought, _she's all pissed off._ He stiffened slightly, bracing himself for the attack.

Faye frowned, looking at the wretched man, and suddenly her rage was lessened. She didn't want to murder him, she just wanted the pain to stop. She walked towards him.

Spike stared at the table in front of him. He had made up his mind to let her rant and rave as much as she wanted, but he had to tell her, not matter how angry she was, he had to tell her how he felt.

"Well?" She stood by the couch looking frustrated.

"Well what? Are you finished throwing your tantrum?" He spoke quietly and didn't look at her.

Faye's face flamed red. _Oh, he's got some nerve! _She planted herself firmly in front of him, hands on hips and rage in her eyes.

"Now, you listen here." She began. "If you think that I'm embarrassed or humiliated because of what I did, you're **wrong**. You would have done the same thing if some crazy, wicked nutcase were playing mind games with you!"

He stood up now, slowly and with an ever increasing frown on his face.

Faye paused, fought the instinct to assist the physically weak man, she shifted her weight and continued.

"There are just a few things you need to know before I leave here." She paused as she acknowledged that his other eyebrow was now raised. "Yes, that's right, I'm leaving! You didn't expect me to stick around and deal with a… a crazy man like you!"

He took a step closer to her and swayed ever so slightly. She flinched again at the impulse to reach out and help steady him. _Damn it! Don't you __**dare**__ lose your cool now Faye Valentine! Don't you __**dare**! _"I don't care if you do fall down Spike Spiegel; it's your body to wreck if you want. But you'd better keep your ears safe because I'm not done with you!"

He stared coolly back at her silently.

"So, as I was saying, you're wrong if you think I'm ashamed. But you're also wrong if you think I'm gonna just sit around and let you and Jet have a laugh at me because of your crazy grandmother. I've had just about enough of your stupid lies and secrets. It's always a mystery with you – you and your obsessions! I'm done Spike! I'm sick of your cocky attitude and your –mmmmhmghf!" Faye stared with wide eyed shock at the man who had just placed his hand firmly upon her mouth.

Every internal alarm within Spike was going off. _She might just bite me, or punch me, or who knows that - but how else do you get someone like her to shut up?_ He needed to take control before she decided to fight back. "No. **I've** heard just about enough Faye." He said plainly. "You're not being laughed at. You're not leaving here. And what's more is… you're right."

She gasped a little from behind his hand, which he promptly removed. "I'm sorry, for stopping you like that. But before we can discuss how rotten you think I am, I believe I have a question yet to ask and get an answer to."

Faye blinked at him and found a passion in his eyes that made her heart feel like it would beat out of her chest. She suddenly felt the urge to find her shoes fascinating. She looked down. "What -what are you talking about? There aren't anymore questions left between us."

"Well, there's just this one, and after that, yes, maybe you'll be right. It may very well be the last one. Faye – look at me." He tilted her face back up and looked into her eyes. He took a deep breath. _This is it._ "Faye - will you marry me?"

Silence filled the room.

"... I... You... did? **What**?"

"I want you to marry me Faye. Listen to me. You saved my life in more than one way in that kiss. I've had some time to think and I've come to realize that you can piss me off more than any other woman I've ever met. You're completely unreasonable and in serious need of a good smacking - and you are also, all I've ever wanted. I can't live unless you agree to be my partner in every form of the word. You're already in my heart and in my head, so I might as well have you in my arms - and in my bed - for the rest of our lives."

Faye stood silently and watching intently. As he spoke she found that her skin was somehow lit on fire and it was making her eyes water. She blinked a tear from her eye but said nothing.

"Faye?" He took her by the shoulders again. "Faye, I can't really get down on one knee here, cause I'm not really sure how I'd get back up, but, do you hear me? I'm telling you I need you! I'm telling you that I love you!"

Those three little words were all it took to release the emotions bubbling up inside her. Faye broke into sobs and leaned her head against his chest.

"Faye?" _Oh shit. I've really fucked up now._ He winced at her broken sobs and held her in an uncertain silence, as it seemed like an eternity passed.

Finally she pulled away from him and frantically wiped the tears from her face and smoothed her cheeks dry. She shook her hair from her face and look up into his eyes.

"Fine." She whispered.

He paused unsurely. "Fine?"

She gave a dramatic sigh and suddenly a sly smile crept onto her face. "Well, I mean, if you insist that you love me and need me and must be with me, then, I can't really say no to an invalid, now can I?" Her eyes sparkled.

"You have such attitude problems." Spike grinned as he pulled her in for the kiss that would bind them into engagement.

* * *

Jet sits in frustration staring at the board in front of him. "You know, I used to be really **good** at this game."

"What's that you're muttering?" Ed stretchs her arms from the other side of the board.

"I said, I used to be really good at this game." He frowns, moving a tile on the board.

"No, you were never good." Ed giggls as she takes his tile with one of hers. "You were only playing against Spike - and he's awful... **I win**!!"

Jet rolls his eyes and runs his real hand over his face. "Damn it... Well, you don't play like Spike - but at least you don't complain about my cooking..."

Ed smiles as she reaches down to scoop up the Welsh Corgi who happened by her. "No, but Faye does!" The dog struggles and whines to be released.

Jet shakes his head with a chuckle, and turns to look out into space. "Yes she does, and when they get back from their honeymoon there'll be no living with them...just the thought of them **both** complaining... in agreement with each other... oh boy... what have I gotten myself into?"

The sound of Ed's laughter is heard as the ship drifts slowly away. "Yes, they'll always be broke and mad at your cooking! They'll be very funny! I can't wait!"

* * *

**Well, so long Cowpokes. **

Jet (happily): That's the end of these Blues.

Spike (disgruntled): That's what you think - do you have any idea how broke I am now?

Faye (insulted): Broke, yes - but if I hear another word about it you'll be sleeping with Ein!

Ed (giddily): Maybe Lisa should write another fic about you two being married?!

Lisa (decidedly): Absolutely not - it was draining enough to write this one!

Ein: bark

* * *

Thanks for reading! Lisa


End file.
